The Red String of Fate
by lxoxjoanxoxl
Summary: Why do I sing? Because there's someone out there I want to meet again more than anything else . . . so we can make okonomiyaki together again. If I follow the red string tying us, I'll find him at the end. YoitexMiharu


**The Red String of Fate**

**Chapter 50 and 51 left me in despair, so I decided to vent out my feelings by writing a fanfiction. It's an alternate universe where Miharu and Yoite can hopefully find their happy ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari no Ou. If I did, Miharu would have used the Shinrabansho differently. **

**Also, I don't own the song used, Sakura Rock (a Katekyo Hitman Reborn ending song).**

Chapter 1 – The Reason for Singing

"_Aitakute koishikute hanarete,  
Ano hi no egao ga maichitte,  
Itsumade mo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai,  
Kanau nara sakura ga maioriru rainen no ima mo,  
Kata narabe shashin demo toritai na ano hi wa mou konai."_

_(I want to see you, I miss you, were apart,  
That days smiles flutter to the ground,  
You promised it would last forever but you're not here anymore.  
If my wish comes true then cherry blossoms will fall again next year,  
I want to take a photo side by side, that day will never come again.)_

~::*::*::~

Fourteen year-old Miharu Rokujo stepped out of the recording room silently. One of the producers came up to him and praised him, "Again, that was a beautiful song! It really touched us all. We're definitely going to top the charts again!"

With a practiced smile, Miharu said, "Thank you very much!"

Immediately, everyone in the room blushed and looked away, unable to handle the pure sweetness radiating from the small boy.

'Must… not… rape.'

Miharu felt a hand on his head and looked up to see his manager, Kazuhiko Yukumi. Scowling, Yukumi said, "Took you long enough, brat. We gotta get to the interview at 1:00, so grab your stuff and let's go!"

Miharu nodded obediently and went to grab his bag and a box of juice. He then followed Yukumi outside to the car, trying to keep up with Yukumi's fast pace. Yukumi fished out his keys and unlocked the car. They opened the doors simultaneously and got in. As soon as they were buckled up, Yukumi started the car and backed up.

"Did you eat anything yet?"

Holding up his juice, Miharu replied, "I'm going to drink this."

Yukumi sighed, "Jesus Christ, how many times do I have to tell you that a box of juice doesn't count as a meal? You're so damn skinny, it's kind of disturbing! When we get to the studio, I'm getting you a small sandwich at the very least. You better eat it without complaining."

Miharu pulled out his puppy eyes and covered his mouth shyly with his hand, "How cruel! You know I can't eat that much. Yukumi-san, you're such a bully!"

Yukumi poked him in the forehead, "Cut it out, I've grown immune to that. You're eating a damn sandwich whether or not you like it."

Miharu sighed, swinging his legs, "I should have used that tactic sparingly with you."

Looking out the window, Miharu saw an advertisement with him on it. It was a picture of him in one of the stage outfits he wore during his concert in Kyoto.

_Teen Sensation Nabari no Ou Performing Live_

_at the Banten Dome on July 5!_

_Get your Tickets now!_

Nabari no Ou . . . his stage name was used far more often than his real name. Sometimes he found himself forgetting to respond to his real name. He stared at the picture of him on the billboard. His expression was apathetic and cool, which was his trademark look. It didn't take much work to make that face, since it was his normal face. Detached from the world and uncaring about anything that went on . . . Yukumi often complained about his attitude but Miharu learned to tune out his rants a long time ago.

Eventually, they reached the Kairoshu Studios for Miharu's interview about his upcoming concert. Walking in through the doors, they were greeted by the receptionist, Ichiki.

With a bright smile, she said, "Welcome, Nabari no Ou. You're on in 30 minutes, so please wait in the lounge for now. If you are hungry, you know where the cafeteria is."

Nodding, the two went into the lounge room, where Miharu plopped unceremoniously into one of the red sofas. As promised, Yukumi immediately went to go buy a sandwich, leaving Miharu to his own devices. Sitting quietly, he glanced at the TV screen. The host, Tojuro Hattori, was currently speaking to two guests. Miharu faintly recognized them as Raimei and Raiko Shimizu. They were action movie actors and siblings, which was about all that Miharu knew. It's not as if he cared anyways.

Tojuro Hattori . . . Not only was he the host of the show, 'Hattori's Talk Show,' he was also the head of Kairoshu, the music company that represented Miharu. Miharu had no particular opinion of Hattori, but he always felt uncomfortable around him. His appearance belied his manipulative nature. Miharu didn't like people like him that wore masks, because their hearts were a mystery to him.

He heard footsteps approaching, breaking him chain of thoughts. He looked up to see Yukumi walking back with a sandwich in hand. Thankfully, it looked small and didn't have much inside it, just meat and lettuce. Yukumi handed it to Miharu, "Eat it now before we go on. Can't have you fainting in the middle of the show because of hunger."

Taking the sandwich, Miharu un-wrapped it and took a small bite.

As he chewed, Yukumi said, "About your upcoming concert, all the tickets have been sold out, so it's going to be a full house."

Miharu nodded, "Mm . . ."

"Hattori-san is concerned about your well-being, so he's hired a personal bodyguard for you."

"Mm . . ."

"He wouldn't tell me who it was though."

"Mm . . ."

Yukumi hit Miharu's head lightly with his fist, "Oi, are you even listening to me?"

Miharu glanced up at him, "You're noisy."

The pressure on his head increased and then Yukumi released Miharu's head, "You're lucky my contract forbids me from killing you." Taking out a sheet of paper, he said, "Here are the questions for the interview. Look 'em over and think about your answers carefully."

Miharu took the paper and skimmed through it, uninterested. Then, one question caught his attention. His eyes widened a bit and he whispered, "Why do you sing?"

"Hmm?" Yukumi looked over his shoulder, "You worried about this question?"

Miharu mumbled, "Not worried really . . . just . . ."

Silence fell.

Yukumi asked, "Why do you sing, Miharu? I don't think we ever touched on this topic, even though I've been your manager for about a year now."

Miharu glanced to the side, ". . . Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Yukumi blinked, "Well, I don't really have an opinion of it."

Miharu said, "Well, for as long as I can remember, I've always felt like there was an invisible string tying me to someone. There's someone out there I want to meet again so we can make _okonomiyaki_ together again. I thought if I could become famous, I'll meet that person one day."

". . . You sure you didn't just make a childhood promise?"

Miharu shook his head, "Definitely not. If I did, I would remember who it was."

Yukumi scratched the back of his head, "Well, I don't know about complicated stuff like that, but I guess if that's what you think, then I believe you."

Miharu looked up at Yukumi and smiled softly, "Thanks for not laughing."

Yukumi patted Miharu's head, "Why would I?"

~::*::*::~

"Now ladies and gentleman, we have a special guest tonight. Give up for Nabari no Ou!"

Miharu entered the stage, waving to the audience as they applauded. He had dressed up for the show in a rock-punk outfit: studded collars, leather, boots, and all. He took a seat in a chair next to Hattori's desk and smiled, "I am very happy to be here with you all today."

Hattori smiled, "As are we."

Miharu met Hattori's eyes. He stiffened a bit and looked down slightly.

Hattori continued, "Now, we have a lot of questions for you today, especially with your upcoming concert and all."

Miharu said with a smile, drawing his closed hand to his chest, "I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities."

All of the women and males over 16 in the audience looked away with a blush, trying to calm their fast-beating hearts.

'They're way too easy to manipulate.'

The interview started smoothly and flawlessly. When Hattori asked 'why do you sing,' Miharu looked away from him out into the audience. He wouldn't be able to fabricate a proper story if Hattori was looking straight into his eyes. Then, he met eyes with one of the people in the audience.

Miharu's eyes widened.

A teenager stood in the back, leaning against the wall. He looked about three years older than Miharu, and was dressed in a long, black trench coat with a large paper-boy hat covering his face. However, Miharu could still see his dark blue eyes, looking intensely at him, never wavering.

"Nabari no Ou?"

Miharu's head snapped back to Hattori, "Ah, yes?"

Hattori asked, "I said, why do you sing?"

Miharu said, "Well, my late mother always wanted to become a singer, but when she was about to debut, she got into a horrible car accident. I decided that I would fulfill her dream in her stead so that her spirit may rest in peace." Blatant lies, but they didn't have to know that. It would give him a better image and increase his popularity, according to Hattori's plan.

As expected, the audience swooned over him.

"What a kind person!"

"Such a touching story."

"We'll support you all the way!"

He waved, "Thank you everyone." Looking back into the audience, he realized he couldn't find that teenager again.

Hattori smiled and started his closing speech. Miharu nodded absent-mindedly. All he wanted was this interview to end quickly. He needed to go find that person. Finally, Hattori finished and Miharu took off.

He entered the lounge and bumped into Yukumi.

Yukumi said, "Hey watch—Oh it's you Miharu."

Miharu grabbed his shirt, "Yukumi, have you seen a guy in a black coat with a sepia-colored paper boy hat?"

Yukumi blinked, "Eh? Yeah, but why?"

Miharu said, "I think . . . he's the one I've been looking for."


End file.
